The invention relates to poly(arylene sulfide) coating compositions, to methods of applying such compositions to a substrate, and to articles coated with such compositions.
Arylene sulfide polymers are known for their high-temperature stability. These polymers can be applied to substrates in a variety of ways, one of which is to prepare an aqueous slurry of the polymer, apply the slurry to a substrate, remove the aqueous medium by evaporation, and then cure the polymer, thus providing a hard, heat-resistant surface for the substrate. It has been found that cured poly (arylene sulfide) coatings sometimes are not continuous, smooth surfaces on the substrate but contain pinholes and craters which make the surface nonuniform and cause the substrate to be exposed and subject to corrosion at the exposed points.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of applying a smooth, continuous poly(arylene sulfide) coating.
It is a further object to provide aqueous poly(arylene sulfide) coating compositions which, after application and curing on a metal substrate, provide a smooth, continuous surface.